pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Mawile
Mawile is a Pokémon owned by Ian. She is the eighth Pokémon that he caught in Hoenn, and his twenty seventh overall. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Mawile, Mawile is found nibbling on Brendan's Lombre, enjoying it. Ian decides that he likes the Pokémon, and has his Loudred attack. Mawile dodges with ease, and uses a combo of Feint Attack and Vice Grip. Mawile then uses Attract, infatuating Loudred then defeating it. It battles Combusken next, and after going back and forth with attacks, hits him with Attract, confirming that Mawile is Female. Ian's Wingull battles next, it being immune to Attract, revealing it to be Female. The two then have an intense battle, with Wingull winning. Ian catches Mawile in a Timer Ball. In Vs. Alakazam and Swellow, Mawile makes her battle debut with Ian, teaming up with Grovyle to battle Vito's Alakazam and Swellow. Mawile uses her Feint Attack to match Swellow's speed, then used Attract and Iron Head to defeat him. She then assists Grovyle in defeating Alakazam, landing the finishing blows. In Vs. May 2, Mawile battles May's Delcatty. Due to both of them being Female, their Attract and Cute Charm were ineffective against each other, so it was an all out brawl. The two collided several times, and Mawile got paralyzed by a close range Thunder after using Vice Grip. The two clashed one last time, leading to a double knockout. In The Ace Named Terra, Mawile is chosen to battle Terra's Noctowl. She sneaks up on it, but is forced to collide head on with it, ending in Noctowl's defeat. She is chosen again to battle Terra's Pikachu, which she successfully uses Attract on. She beats Pikachu shortly after that. Terra chooses Bayleef next, which is immune to Attract due to being Female, and beats Mawile with a Solar Beam. In Vs. Silver 1, Mawile is chosen to battle Silver's Golbat. Mawile blocks his attacks, infatuates him with Attract, and defeats him. Silver chooses Marowak next, as Mawile's Attract failing revealing it is Female. Marowak defeats Mawile with one blow after that. In Vs. Sabrina 2, Mawile is chosen to battle Sabrina's Gardevoir. Despite having a type advantage, Gardevoir is protected by the Barrier given to it by Mr. Mime, and it used Psychic to block Mawile's attacks as well. Mawile is defeated quickly. In Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man, Ian chooses Mawile to battle Steve's Goodra, being immune due to being a Fairy type. They are even, but their battle is interrupted by the malfunctioning Block Bots. Later, Mawile teams up with Goodra to capture one of the Block Bots encasing the Battle Tower in order to force an override while scanning a passport. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Mawile makes a cameo, and is left at Professor Oak's lab. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Liepard, Mawile is Ian's final choice to battle Hugh's Flygon. She dodges Earthquake by using Feint Attack, striking from behind. Her Attract is negated by Flygon using Rock Slide to block it, as Mawile reveals her new ace being Play Rough. With a Fairy type move, they take the advantage, though still clash hard with Flygon. In the end, Mawile ends up victorious, defeating Flygon. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Mawile makes a cameo. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Steel Pokemon Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research